Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be fused with a real setting and real objects to produce a new environment where a user can see both physical and virtual objects in real time. A see-through, head mounted, mixed reality display device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view. A user may further interact with virtual objects, for example by performing hand or voice gestures to move the objects, alter their appearance or simply view them.
Conventionally, there has been little or no focus on the potential synergy of combining a mixed reality environment with book reading. When reading a real book, or an EBook presented over an electronic device, a user may have questions about the content of the book. Answering these questions typically requires either going to an electronic device if users are reading traditional books, or going to another program when reading an EBook. Typically when reading an EBook, the extra information obscures or even replaces the text the user is reading, requiring the user to switch back and forth between their book and the extra data. When reading a traditional book, the user must go retrieve another device and type in the data they are searching for.